The battle for Thais
by yawn
Summary: First chapter removed and replaced with another. Includes violence and other bad stuff like that. Based on the MMORPG Tibia. Please R


A/n: It's been so long since I wrote for this site...Hell for anyone really. I do hope my ability as an author has improved over the first chapter of this story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own only Jonaf. CIPsoft owns the MMORPG Tibia and all things related to that game.

Jonaf hefted his crossbow slowly and looked up, the quiver containing the crossbow bolts tapping softly against his leather covered hip. He was in the middle of a burning down, back pressed against the outside of the bank. The city was called Thais, and there was a war going on. The city was under attack by an orc horde and they had successfully penetrated the defenses and were trying to kill every inhabitant of the large oceanic city.

He had changed over his years of chasing and fighting the sorcerer known as Bebki when one day, the man just disappeared. Having no reason to fight, Jonaf took to a life of peace, training newcomers to the danger riddled lands in the ways of a paladin. Jonaf was now three inches taller, towering over quite a few people at 6'5". This ofcourse made getting equipment harder since normally people didn't grow to be his height in these lands so he stuck with a simple outfit of hardened leather for better maneuverability in combat. His face was covered in scars mingled among wrinkles but his blue eyes shone as bright as ever due mainly to sight enhancing spells that he needed to cast every few hours so he was effective in staying alive and his gray hair was now waist long and braided tightly.

The 40 year old stepped around the corner and after looking around for a few seconds before moving to the bank door. He heard movement inside and with a slow breath to calm himself, he stepped around the doorway and inside. To his left there was a single orc captain wielding a scimitar and a wooden shield, behind the teller's desk there was a woman bent over the wooden counter, clothing ripped with one lowly orc in front of her, black cloth pants around its green ankles, and behind her was an orc leader, its silver chest armor specked with red blood and its pants down as well.

Jonaf's crossbow clicked as the first bolt rocketed to the orc captain's head and ripped through his skull sending blood and bits of brain everywhere as the bolt embedded into the wall on the other side. Two seconds later and the orc who was raping the woman's mouth was dead, a crossbow bolt jutting from the base of its neck. Another two seconds and Jonaf watched the orc leader deflect his crossbow bolt with one of his dual katanas.

Kicking the door shut Jonaf took aim at exposed bits of the ord leader as it stepped around the counter leaving the raped blonde haired woman to crawl away. The orc leader's groin was an obvious target and that was the first spot that Jonaf fired at, the crossbow bolt being deflected before the leader charged at him howling with rage that he'd nearly been shot in his crotch.

Ditching the crossbow, Jonaf drew his own katana and deflected the leader's initial attack with his right arm while his left hand dug into a pouch with a smirk. The leader was slow compared to the orc warlords he had fought in the past who wielded giant swords with one hand. In a few practiced movements, Jonaf had the leader on the defensive and there were a few minutes of silence except for grunts and the clang of their weapons meeting. Finally making the leader thrust both katanas at him, Jonaf parried the blow before pressing a spell rune with engravements of a skull and crossbone.

"Adori vita vis." He spoke the words simply and with a black bolt of light, the orc leader's head was obliterated. There was no blood as the superheated blast of dark energy had cauterized the wound. Stepping out of the way, the heavily armored corpse fell to its knees before slumping forward.

Walking around to the bank teller, Jonaf sheathed the katana and withdrew a blue rune from his rune pouch and placed it against the woman's stomach. "Adura vita."

The green light showered over the raped and beaten woman and healed every wound she had incurred from the orcs and the rape she'd endured. She just sat there and sobbed as the paladin stood slowly and looked around to make sure there were no other enemies in the building. When he was satisfied that there was nothing he took what he could, coins and more healing items, from the dead orcs and made his way outside once more after recovering his crossbow from the floor. It was time for him to make his way to the depot.


End file.
